Researchers from 12 Sections, Laboratories, or Branches have used the Facility during the past year and 29 researchers have been newly trained to use one or several of the instruments. LIS staff have assisted Facility users to apply more demanding microscopy techniques, to improve the quality of their images, and to prepare these images for publication. NIAMS publications which have benefited from such help and/ or show images collected on our instruments are listed in the bibliography. LIS staff have also helped with evaluation of new instruments that Facility users are interested in. Microscopy done in LIS in the past year has contributed to expand knowledge in several NIAMS research target areas: i) understanding cartilage and its diseases (Gabay et al, 2012); ii) understanding skin development and diseases (Duverger et al., 2011 & 2012; Okano et al., 2012) iii) understanding muscle development (Zaal et al., 2011) and muscle diseases (Feng et al., 2012). The pool of instruments has been considerably updated by the acquisition of the Zeiss 780 confocal microscope in replacement of the 10 year- old Zeiss 510. The new confocal is more sensitive and obtains better images while causing much less photodamage to tissues or cells. We have also increased the reach of the microscopy techniques available to NIAMS researchers by the addition of the Incucyte, a microscope that fits inside a tissue culture incubator for time-lapse imaging of cells in normal conditions. Other older instruments have been upgraded: a fast autofocusing system has been implemented on the TIRF microscope for perfect focal stability, and new lenses allow us now to take transmitted light or fluorescence images of cells grown on plastic dishes. Plastic dishes are often the best support for cells but they are traditionally the worst support from the viewpoint of microscopy because of their poor optical qualities. LIS Staff have played a lead role in the choice and implementation of a new online calendaring system for efficient reservations and monitoring of NIAMS instruments. The system went live in February 2012 and is now used by NIAMS staff to view information and reserve instruments in LIS as well as in the Flow Cytometry and Translational Immunology Sections and some of the Building 10 Laboratories/ Branches. Facility Staff have demonstrated the use of microscopy techniques to one group of visitors to NIH this year.